The Love of a Gamer is the Best Kind of Love
by animeaddict101
Summary: ok so this is a fic bout my OC becca, and matt aka mail jeevas. goes through the love, the loss, and teenage angst. I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE btw. rated 4 later chapters mayb...nd cursing warning...SLIGHT SPOILERS IN LATER CHAPTERS
1. Character Bio

Ok so this is my very first fan fiction EVER. I appreciate any type of review, good or bad, just to know what my readers think. SO……basically, the story is being told from the OC, Becca's point of view, but as if you were Becca. Not too confusing right?

Matt: They aren't babies, that's not gonna confuse them! Just get on with it and who is this Becca? Is she cute?

Me: OF COURSE SHE IS BAKA!!!!!!!!! Becca is MEE remember? You know how that's my name and she has my personality and looks and all?

Matt: True that, but the READERS don't know that, now do they? For all readers out there still reading this, Becca is this story's author's name. In truth, she is 14, so just around the OC's age in the beginning of the fic. So you are the OC in this fic and look and act like Becca. Why you ask? The answer is simple. Becca absolutely loves me and sucks at thinking up other people's looks and the personality makes the story work, it just happens to be like Becca's. Kinda a subconscious thing, ya know? Also her personality is funloving, friendly, sometimes overly, and kind. Kind of psycho that is. Now for the OC's looks; you/she is average height, has curves and more of an athletic build, dark brown hair with natural reddish and dyed gold highlights, and brown eyes. OK now that I was the SMART one and filled you all in, is there anything else you would like to add, Becca?

Me: First off, I just wanna say, personally I don't think I'm good looking at all, so I made the character seem a little more attractive. I took my better qualities (hair, eyes, etc.) and used them. And second, don't be such a smart ass Matt!!!! Because remember, I control what happens to you in this story.

Matt: AHHH SHIT!!!!!

Me; [evil laugh *coughcoughcough*] Anyway, also I would like to say, if you would like to replace my vision for the character with your own looks, be my guest. Just please not the personality. It's 2:36 in the morning and the pepsi kept me awake but not creative with character looks lmao. Also, I DO NOT OWN DEATHNOTE. AS MUCH AS I WISH I DID!!!!!!!!!! It belongs to the creative masterminds behind the anime and manga. O and I DO NOT OWN ANY SONG LYRICS THAT POP UP IN THE STORY!!! They belong to the artists who sing them.

Matt: true that. The only things you own are your OCs Becca, Erin, and Destiny, oh and the story line.

Me: O and btw, the character, Erin that will be introduced later is based exactly off of my ABSOLUTE best friend Erin, who deserves being in this if it is a MattxOC and MelloxOC fic. I own her part in the story, but not really the character, cuz its based on a real person!


	2. Holding out for a Hero

Chapter 1 ~ Holding Out for a Hero ~

You were running as fast as you could. _I can't let him catch me…not again. _ _Someone PLEASE help me. _These thoughts kept you motivated to continue running even though you felt like your heart was about to burst out of your chest. All you could hear was your own heartbeat and your feet hitting the pavement. Then you heard it…another pair of footsteps and they were gaining on you. You knew rite away that it was him and he was catching up fast but you pushed forward despite how exhausted you were. _Someone PLEASE help me!!!!! I can't fight him by myself anymore._

_Where have all the good men gone and where are all the gods?_

_Where's the streetwise Hercules to fight the rising odds?_

_Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?_

_Late at night I toss and I turn and I dream of what I need._

Finally when you knew you couldn't go on any farther you turned to face your pursuer. _If he's going to catch up to me, I'm not giving up without a fight _you thought to yourself. But to your surprise, a cute readheaded boy wearing goggles around his neck rounded the corner behind you, skidding to a stop. He looked to be around your age. You gave this boy a very surprised look and he started to explain himself.

_I need a hero._

_I'm holding out for a hero till the end of the night._

_He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast_

_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight._

"I saw you sprint past before crying and just wanted to make sure you were ok," he quickly explained. It was then that you noticed you had started to cry. _How strange of this boy to notice, but maybe he is the answer to my prayers _you thought. "O by the way my name is…" He was caught off by a man's voice coming from behind you.

_I need a hero._

_I'm holding out for a hero till the morning light._

_He's gotta be sure _

_And it's gotta be soon and hes gotta be larger than life._

"There you are, you bitch" the older man had said. Just by his voice, it was apparent he was hammered…again. So your pursuer had finally caught up to you had he? Lucky for you this boy was here, the man wouldn't dare do anything to you with witnesses there, rite? "Come over here, so I can teach you never to run away from me like that again you little whore!" he yelled making you internally flinch. _Guess I was wrong, he's too drunk who care who the fuck watches him beat the shit outta me _you thought sadly. The man took two shaky steps towards you, apparently he had been drinking more than you thought if he couldn't walk without shaking and you cringed closing your eyes and waiting for the first of many blows. But they never came.

_Larger than life…_

_DUN DUN DUN!!! What is happening and who are you running from??? Ooooo it's a mystery!!!! And next chappie u will find out this mystery boy, that is, if you haven't figured it out already. Reviews are greatly appreciated!! Flames or praise, it doesn't matter. I just want to know what everyone thinks of my story! It will all make sense later I promise!!!!!!_


	3. The Aftermath and a New Roommate

Capter 2 ~ The Aftermath and a New Roommate ~

You looked up when the blows that should have rained down never came. The boy was standing between you and your father (yes the man is your abusive father) and is holding the man's fist with his own hand, protecting you. Your father's other fist connected with the boy's gut however. "dad, NO! STOP IT!!!!!!" you screamed as the boy coughed up a little blood. It must have been a really hard hit. _And he took the blow in my place….how sexy is that? _you thought not really being able to help the last bit. But as he continued to fight with your father you felt worse and worse. Sure the boy seemed to be winning punching your father and dodging the blows that followed, only being hit several times. Each time he was hit though, you screamed and felt awful.

Finally, you mustered up the strength to help your savior. Jumping on your father's back, you started beating him over the head but he flung you off and kicked you in the head, knocking you out.

MATTxxxmattXXXMATTxxxmattXXXMATTxxxmattXXXMATTxxxmattXXXMATT

When you came to again, you were in a bed in a room you didn't recognize. There were posters all over the walls of some of your favorite video games like Call of Duty, Zelda, Kingdom Hearts, and Final Fantasy. These posters were joined by one giant one of a chocolate bar across the room and several of female swimsuit models. It was only then that you heard whispered voices and looked over to the other bed in the room. Sitting on it were two boys, one was the readhead who had saved you, playing a videogame and the other had long blonde hair and was eating a chocolate bar. When they saw that you were awake, the two shut up and the readhead shut off his videogame, stood up, and walked over to your bed. You were happy to see he did not seem injured at all. "Finally awake I see," he stated but teasingly, "I thought that blow to the head might have finished you off," he continued, but now you could hear the real worry and compassion in his voice.

The blonde stood up, apparently noticing your hero's tone as well, and walked out the bedroom door, slamming it behind him, but not without having the final words, "I cant stand to stay in a room that's full of such prissy, emotional, babies! The girl was bad enough, but now you too? UGGGHHH!!!" With this happy thought he left.

"You mi lady, just met Mello. Ripe little ball of sunshine ain't he?" the boy said, laughing. "O and like I was saying yesterday, before I was o so rudely interrupted, I'm Matt. You are in Whammy's house right now, an orphanage famously known for the geniuses it produces. Currently, you are in the bedroom Mello and I are forced to share. Not that we aren't best friends, don't get me wrong, we are like brothers, but we tend to get on each others nerves. Can't you tell?" you giggled a bit at this. I mean COME ON, an insanely hot guy (now that you've gotten a better look, you notice he's not merely cute, he's HAWT) is being extremely friendly and turns out to be just your kind of guy, funny, gamer, and he CARES. When he says something funny, you laugh, you're not a TOTAL loser when it comes to flirting.

"O by the way, my name is Becca," you say quickly, blushing at how rude you must have seemed to have forgotten to introduce yourself to a boy who most likely saved your life, and took you in. "By the way, I'm 13" you add as an afterthought

"Well Becca, welcome to Whammy's House. I have already made the arrangements with Roger, the man who runs the place, and he says you are welcome to stay as long as you like. Well, of course until you're 17, then you have to leave. But we'll get into all the rules and requirements later. By the way, I'm 13 too. So…would you like to stay?" he finished somewhat eagerly.

"Well, you know, my dad is going to want me home and he can, and will, press charges if I stay here without his consent. So as much as I really am dying to stay, it would cause more trouble than I am worth."

"O that's right I forgot to mention. Because your dad hurt you, got into that fight with me, and admitted to having been trying to kill you yesterday, along with some other crimes Roger wouldn't tell me about, he's been put away for life. So…technically speaking, you're an orphan and more than eligible to become part of Whammy's House," he added cheerfully.

"That's FANTASTIC!!!!!!" you exclaim. "Do I really get to stay here with you?" you continue in a state of incomparable euphoria at the thought of being rid of your alcoholic and abusive father.

"Well yes, and no" Matt told you chuckling. "You get to stay at Whammy's, but not in my room, as much as we both know you want that. I'll bring you to your new room. O and I'll tell you before we get there, you will have a roommate, but don't worry, if she gets on your nerves, I'll be right down the hall, you can come talk to me…come to think about it, stop in anytime you would like, no matter what the hour. Just try not to wake Mello if it's late, cuz he is a whiny little prissy bitch if he doesn't get enough sleep," Matt added laughing. With that, the two of you were off down the hall so you could meet your new roommate.

Turns out, your new roommate's name is Erin, and the two of you clicked right away. As soon as Matt got you two in the same room and talking, you wouldn't shut up about clothes you liked, your favorite tv shows and all the anime and manga you two were into (both loving bleach, avatar, vampire knight, FAKE, naruto and OHSHC). Eventually, Matt turned on his DS and started playing god knows what videogame. He started getting really into the game, and was silent, so you and Erin paid him no mind, assuming he was too absorbed in his game to care what you two talked about. You were mistaken however.

Matt's mind was only half in the game (and he was still kicking ass cuz he's godly like that) but the other half of him was paying close attention to the seemingly never ending conversation between the two teenage girls in front of him. Matt secretly wanted to know as much about you as possible because he was curious about your likes and dislikes but wouldn't know how to keep a conversation like that going if it were one on one. You and Erin only stopped talking when the dinner bell rang and you were too immersed in your food to talk. You had a new home and already had two really good friends. Life was good, and you couldn't have been happier.

_AWWWW this chapter ended on a much happier note than the last! And like I promised, most everything confusing was cleared up this chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh and OHSHC is Ouran High School Host Club for those who didn't know. _

_Is Matt falling for our little Becca?????? FIND OUT SOON_


	4. Just Own Up to Your Feelings

Chapter 3 ~Just Own up to Your Feelings~

TIME SKIP (roughly 2 years…ur 15 ok?)

"ARE YOU FUKING SERIOUS?!?!?!?!?! It's soooooooo fucking obvious the boy wants you girl!" Erin screamed at you while you two sat on your bed with the Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge album by My Chemical Romance blasting from your ipod speakers.

"_I'm not okay. _

_I'm not okay_

_I'm not okaaaay._

_You wear me out"_

I'm Not Okay played as there was a slightly awkward pause in the conversation. You internally debated what you were going to say next seeing as Erin always went on the attack if you ever suggested that Matt might not share your feelings. After a few more seconds…

"You cant be serious?? I mean I can be as crazy about him as I want to be and he's NOT gonna feel the same way. You KNOW that. He could have any girl he wants here at Whammy's," you remarked

"But he wants YOU," she said. "Its SOOOOO obvious you two are like perfect for each other and have feelings but are the only two in the ENTIRE place that don't see it. I bet you Roger even sees that you two are crazy for each other. Why not just have a go and see what happens???"

"If I do anything about my feelings for Matt…YOU have to do something bout your feelings for Mello," you changed topic slightly. "Now THAT'S an obvious situation. You two would be sooo fucking perfect together but you're both too damn stubborn to admit feelings. You've gotta admit your feelings cuz hes too much of a 'badass' emotionless bitch to admit how he feels." you laughed and Erin's face got bright red now that the spotlight was on her little crush. The conversation continued about relationships for a little while longer until you two somehow got on the topic of anime and fanfics like always. What you didn't know was that down the hall, a very similar conversation had been taking place…..

mattXMATTxmattXMATTxmattXMATTxmattXMATTxmattXMATTxmattXMATTx 

"Matt just ask the fucking girl out and get it the fuck over with!!!!" a certain blonde chocolate loving boy was saying…quite loudly and angrily may I add. "You are so fucking clueless some times!!!!"

"Mel, I really like her and we are like BEST friends and I really don't want to fuck up a friendship just because I have feelings that she may or may not share. It's not worth losing her completely…nothing's worth losing her for," Matt replied with a slightly depressed look on his face. "Mel, you just wouldn't understand the feeling."

"I have three things to say to you Matt: 1) you are a dipshit because she so obviously fucking likes you and you're just too fucking thick to see the signals, 2) seeing as you are both crazy for each other, as is CLEAR to everyone in Whammy's, you not asking her out is such bull shit. You are just being a cruel, heartless little cunt who's too pussy to ask a girl out. Are you really gonna make her wait forever ass wipe? She deserves to be treated right by you. And 3) how do you know I don't know the fucking feeling bitch???? Its called love shit-for-brains, and I happen to believe I know the feeling well!!!!!!"

Unfazed by all the profanities flowing from the mouth of his best friend (big mouth may Matt add) he ignored the first two things Mello said, for now, and responded, "So you are in love with Erin then???? You're finally gonna drop the pussy act, man up to the fact, and admit it after what, like two years??? Took you long enough."

This pissed Mello off more than anyone who didn't know him would expect. Matt really knew how to push his fucking buttons. "Listen you fuzzbag. I ain't admitting to nothing. YOU GOT THAT? I may or may not be in fucking love with Erin but I don't see it as your business either way," he hissed angrily. "Fine, you know what, how's this? I'll admit if I'm in love or not if you admit to me that you are really in LOVE with Becca." He added as a second thought.

"JUST OWN UP TO YOUR FUCKING FEELINGS DAMN IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Erin and Mello scolded me and Matt at the same time, and we all clearly heard the other's yell. With that, Erin and I got up and walked three doors down the hallway to Matt and Mello's room.

"Hiya boys. What are you all up to in here?? We heard shouting," I cheerfully stated.

"We could say the same thing bout you two," Matt replied, winking. "Anyway, what brings you two sexy girls to our humble home at this time of night?" Looking at the digital clock on Mello's desk you realized that it was 1 o'clock in the morning, kinda late you know?

"Oh nothing really. We just wanted to see our two best friends in the entire world," Erin stated sweetly, then added, "plus there's thunder and lightning and you know that shit scares the two of us shitless, especially at night. Do you boys have a problem with us coming to see you?"

Mello smirked but replied, "Well it IS kind of late. And if you came here cuz you're scared, where exactly do you plan to sleep because we only have two beds and if you two ladies were going to share anyway…what's the point?? You could have just shared one of the beds in your room."

"AHHHHH you make a very fair point Mel…but these two lovely ladies need rescuing and I did tell Becca she could come in whenever she liked, and at any time, her first day here. What kind of man would I be if I went back on my word? Can't have that now can we? So Becca, you can sleep with me and Mel and Erin can work out their sleeping arrangements themselves," Matt chuckled. "Don't worry; I'll keep you safe tonight" he whispered in your ear, making you blush scarlet.

That night you slept in Matt's arms and Erin in Mello's. You snuggled up to Matt's toned chest and listened to his heartbeat as you drifted off to sleep. The four of you enjoyed your last truly happy night together for a long time not knowing that tomorrow the sun would rise and bring the most depressing news any of you might ever hear.

_OH no!!!!!!! what could this terrible news be???? How will it change all of your lives???? Find out next chappie =] but wasn't this one cute??? They are all in love any matt is quite the charmer. I think he'd just be like the ladies man at Whammy's so I had to write his as such. Review or favor and I'm sry updates have taken so long. I've been working my ass off for midterms which start tomorrow morning. =/ nd writing and posting this chapter and 11:30-12 and night…not so smart. Anyway…till next time yall! _


	5. Caught in the Act

Chapter 4 ~Caught in the Act~

You blinked your eyes several times allowing them to adjust to the bright sunlight. It took you a minute before you realized that your back was resting up against something…and it was breathing. The memories of the night before rushed back to you and you snuggled into the strong arms wrapped around you. Then you felt it… little Matty was a little excited to be sleeping with you in his arms it seems. This caused you to blush profusely. Luckily for you, Matt woke up at this time yawning.

"Mmmmhhhh gu' 'mornin Becca" he yawned letting you go and sitting up in bed. His hair was ruffled from sleeping making him look…if possible…hotter. You just sat up in bed and watched as he threw a half-eaten chocolate bar with expert aim, nailing the back of Mello's head. This woke the angsty teen up and he rolled over removing his arms from around Erin's waist. Whipping his head around, he gave Matt a trademark Mello death-glare. He chucked the chocolate back at Matt's head…unlucky for you, his aim wasn't nearly as good at Matt's and the chocolate hit you square in the face.

"THE FUCK MELLO?!?!?! WAS THAT FUCKING NECESSARY YOU FUCK TARD!??!" you screamed clearly aggravated that Mello nailed you with a fucking chocolate bar…well this early in the morning anyway. Your screaming woke Erin up as well. But right now you were quite frankly too pissed to give a monkey's ass.

Matt, noticing how pissed off you were, stood up and intervened before Mello could get started, "Come on Mel, let's go to the bathrooms down the hall. I gotta get ready and I know you're a bitch if you have a bed head too long after you wake up."

Mello smirked and looked at Matt, "Well, well, well Matt. You seem quite _**excited**_ to get out of the room."

"So do you Mel, so do you," Matt laughed even though he was blushing, causing Mello to glower but turn a slight shade of pink. You had to hold back the giggles that tried to force their way out when you noticed that Matt was referring to the fact that little Mello seemed to be excited too. The confused look on Erin's face almost sent you over the edge until the boys left and you heard the guys' room door shut. That's when you lost it in a fit of hysterics. Erin looked at you as though she thought you had truly lost your mind once and for all.

Once you had calmed down enough to speak, you explained the entire thing to her, "Well let me start off with what Mel was saying to Matt. See, I woke up wit Matt's arms around me right and I snuggled up to him…but then I realized that Matt's _**spark**_ was excited to see me. It seemed that Mel was in the same situation after spending the night so close to you," you finished and both you and Erin broke out laughing. By the time the boys had come back you two had stopped laughing and were listening to Sexyback by Justin Timberlake. You two were dancing by the time Mello and Matt came back into the room and didn't pay any mind to the two boys.

"_Dirty babe  
You see the shackles  
Baby I'm your slave  
I'll let you whip me if I misbehave  
It's just that no one makes me feel this way"_

As you two danced, the boys watched until finally Matt couldn't take it anymore and got up behind you and started dancing close…very close. Mello followed suit and began dancing with Erin. You four continued dancing as Please Don't Stop the Music, Sexy Can I, Rompe, and halfway through Temperature by Sean Paul, when things were getting a bit heated *coughcough* who else walks in but Roger. _Oh shit_ you think.

"THE HELL ROGER?!?!?!" Mello yells angry at being interrupted but slightly embarrassed about getting caught. Yours and Erin's faces were already turning pink at being seen dancing like that, but your face turned into an angry one as soon as you saw who was smirking at you from behind Roger…Destiny. The only person in all of Whammy's house, no the WORLD, who you hated besides your father and all of his friends. She was like the school's popular bitch. You know? The one that nobody likes but the one everyone is scared shitless of. Well everyone but you, Matt, Mello and Erin that is. This girl knew just how to get under your skin. It wasn't only her bitchy better-than-you attitude alone that pissed you off either. It was everything about her. The way that when Whammy's had pick up soccer games, you was the star defender and she was the striker who would play dirty when nobody would look, how she HAD to play dirty, the way she always had to start shit with you, the way she was always after Matt's heart, the way you thought she was prettier than you, the fact that she was always trying to hook up with Matt…

"So what was so important that you needed to interrupt us Roger?" said sexy readhead questioned slightly cockily. "I was having a really good time Roger, come on now. It's been a good two days"

Without even showing shock or hesitation Roger replied, "well Matt, I am glad you have all been enjoying yourselves on your week off after midterms, but there is a young couple here who actually wish to adopt a student from our family here. I have been asked if all the children here go downstairs and they will talk to everyone in groups. Then they will decide which of you they want to adopt. So you have 15 minutes to get downstairs. See you all later." With that Roger and Destiny exited and went back downstairs. You and Erin went back to your room and changed into skinny jeans and band tees, brushed your teeth, did your hair, and put on makeup. When you stepped back into the hallway you met up with Matt and Mello in their usual attire, jeans, striped shirt, and goggles around the neck for Matt (no vest yet) and all black leather for Mello (no gun…yet). The four of you walked downstairs together to meet this new couple that you all knew would never want to adopt any of you, you were all 'troublemakers' as most people put it. You all liked to have fun...well you thought what you did was fun anyway.

After a ton of other kids had gone in and met these two potential parents, it was your turn. You walked into the study that was being used for these 'interviews' of sorts. I'm not going into details about what happened in there really. They asked you questions about yourself and your friends, likes and dislikes. That sort of stuff and you answered truthfully. Matt came up in the conversation a bit more than normal and when Mrs. Jennings (the woman) noticed this and mentioned something about him you got a bit angry because it was none of their business. That's really the only time you _**yelled**_ during the entire thing. You finished up, said goodbye, and walked out. It was Mello's turn next…THAT was funny. Not five minutes into it, you all heard cursing and Mello barged out, causing you, Erin, and Matt to laugh.

Several minutes later, everybody was done with this interview process and everyone was gathered together for the announcement of who was to be adopted.

"Well everyone, we had a wonderful time meeting you all and there are many people here who we would adopt if we could." Mrs. Jennings said.

"But the child we have decided we would like to adopt into our family is Becca. Where is she?" Mr. Jennings concluded.

You were thinking _it can't be me, it just CAN'T! I could never leave my three best friends, they can't make me!_ However, it WAS you they were going to adopt. You stepped to the front of the group using all of your will power not to cry.

_OMFG HOW SAD IS THAT??????? They are making you LEAVE matt!!! And after such a good day sleeping and dancing! But the beginning was funny if I do say so myself. Pleez review and if you have any questions bout nething, just asK!!!! O nd I meant to explain earlier; for some reason nobody call you and Erin by the names you were given when you entered Whammy's. They use your real names. TILL NEXT TIME =] _


	6. Love, Loss, and A Little Bit of Lust

Chapter 5 ~Love, Loss, and A Little Bit of Lust~

Not being able to stand it much longer, you just ran out of the room and up several flights of stairs to the rooftop. You sat down once there and looked out at Whammy's grounds and the city beyond. You didn't know how much time had passed, but suddenly you felt someone sit down next to you. Without looking up, you knew it could only be one person because this was your special place. You turned and buried your head in Matt's chest and cried for a long time, as he stroked your back, allowing you to probably ruin his shirt. _That's ok though, he probably has a million other identical shirts_ you thought to yourself.

Sniffing, you looked up at Matt and whimpered, "I don't want to go Matt. Whammy's is the only place I have ever felt happy and safe. They can't make me can they?"

"Don't worry baby, they won't. Mel, Erin and I would never let them force you do something you don't want to do. You're too important to us. We love you." Matt comforted you with those simple words. You looked up into Matt's eyes and knew that everything would be alright. You felt safe there in his arms. He looked back down into your eyes and you noticed that his eyes were full of an emotion you couldn't exactly place, but when his lips touched yours, all questions you had were forgotten.

The kiss started out tender and sweet, but being a human who wasn't a Cullen, you eventually needed air. When your lips connected again, Matt smirked into it and licked your lower lip, asking for entrance. You smirked right back and denied him what he wanted. Sooner than you expected, or wanted, Matt pulled back and, luckily, seconds later, attacked you neck with kisses and licks. He found your sensitive spot almost instantly and began sucking and nipping at it, causing you to moan loudly. Seeing this as his chance, Matt slipped his tongue into your mouth and began exploring every corner with it, making you moan into the kiss.

"Matt when I find you, I swear I will fucking…WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TO BECCA?!?!?!?!" you two heard Mello scream and froze. It was only then that you noticed the position Mello and Erin had just found you in probably looked really bad. You were straddling Matt and his hands were on your hips, nearly grabbing your ass.

"Well Mel, we were doing exactly what it looked like, making out. Well that is until you two so rudely interrupted us," Matt replied simply. Mello and Erin just looked at you two, causing you to blush and get off of Matt's lap. Matt just rolled his eyes at Mello and stood up as well. Without another word, which was an odd occurrence, the four of you walked back downstairs and to your rooms. As soon as you closed your bedroom door behind you, Erin began to giggle like mad. Once she had composed herself, she just sat on her bed smirking at you.

"What's the smirk for?" you asked her while sitting in your bed, even though you knew exactly why she was smirking. Considering what she had walked in on only a few minutes before, it wasn't too hard to figure out.

"Ok DISH GIRL! FUCKING DISH!" she nearly burst with excitement.

After taking a few seconds to calm down and compose yourself, you said, "Well, like Matt said, it was exactly what it looked like. We were making out on the rooftop, simple as that."

"No, that's not what I mean," she said giving you one of 'those looks'. "I mean what happened to lead up to that? What did he say? How long had you two been kissing? Was he GOOD?"

"Ummm let me see then if that's what you want to know. Well…ok so first I was sitting on the roof, just looking out to the city and Matt came up and sat down next to me. I just turned to him and cried on his shoulder for a long time, I kinda lost track of how long we were like that though. Anyway, when I calmed down I told him I didn't want to leave everyone and he comforted me by saying that he wouldn't let them take me. I don't even know how it happened after that. We were just looking into each others' eyes and it just HAPPENED. It started off sweet and then turned hotter…and then you and Mello walked in. O and by the way…HE WAS VERY GOOD!!!" you answered all of her questions. "But what took you and Mello so long to find us? You knew exactly where we'd be. The roof is where Matt and I always go to hang out together."

This caused Erin to blush profusely. "Ummm…well…you see…" she stuttered, causing you to smirk. "Ok since you told me, I guess I've got to tell you. So when you ran off, Matt kinda flipped at Roger and that couple. Gave them all the finger and a little 'fuck you' and ran off to find you. Mello and I figured if anyone could calm you down, it would be Matt, so we went back to their room to wait for you two. After a little while of just waiting, and two bags of poprcoks and a chocolate bar later, we were making out on the bed. It pretty much started off hot cuz Mello's not exactly the gentle kind who'll take it slow, and things just progressed from there. Mello had his hand up my shirt and was rubbing my stomach…when Near walked in…the little mother fucker. But Mello was AHMAZING and he even tasted like chocolate…no better than chocolate." The end of her story legit caused you to laugh out loud. Of course that little creepy son of a bitch would walk in at precisely the wrong time, inconveniencing everyone involved. It's just a THING he does…and one of the many reasons why all four of you hate him so much.

"OMG THAT SOOO HOT! Well cept for the Near part of course…I hope the little fucker get's fucked up the ass by something hard and sandpapery for disturbing you two. But still, SOOOOOO cute. Looks like we both had good afternoons…in love that is. We still have to figure out the whole me-being-adopted thing." You said all of this in a rush, still excited about you and Matt and the Erin, Mello news was the icing on the cake.

"Ya I know, it's an exciting night! But don't worry, we'll figure something out." Erin responded.

"Ya Becca, don't worry bout it. We're not gonna let those little fuckers take you away from your fucking home. I'll be damned if I ever let shit like that happen to my friend." Mello announced, as him and Matt walked into your room, unannounced as normal. Mello sat down on Erin's bed and pulled her into his lap and Matt sat down next to you, putting his arm around your waist.

"Like I said earlier," Matt whispered in your ear, "we won't let that happen because we love you. All of us do."

MATTxmattXMATTxmattXMATTxmattXMATTxmattXMATTxmattXMATTxmattX

It had been about a week and, seeing none of you had come up with a plan that could even possibly work, it was the night before you would leave. Mello and Erin had been officially going out since the morning after they had first made out. You and Matt didn't go any further with your relationship because you both knew that you would have to leave soon anyway. A relationship would just have made it harder on you both. There had been a huge good-bye party for you that afternoon, and everybody at Whammy's attended. But now, it was time for just you, Erin, Matt and Mello to spend your last night together as a group. You were all in the boys' room reminiscing about all the good times you had shared together since the day Matt saved you. I will admit, a lot of the best times usually resulted in Near crying about a new toy being broken or how you had all humiliated him. Mello and Erin sat together on Mello's bed, and you were on Matt's lap on the little love seat they had by their TV. It was very late and even thought you didn't want to fall asleep, you couldn't keep your eyes open for much longer. Noticing this, Matt whispered in your ear, "Hey tomorrow after you say your good-byes, right before you leave, meet me on the roof. I want to say good-bye to you and we need to talk, just you and me, up there one last time."

"Of course I will Matt," you responded sleepily. "I wouldn't want to say good-bye to you any other way. Well I don't want to say goodbye, but it's the best way, you know?"

"I understand baby. Now go to sleep, your exhausted, I can tell," he whispered, kissing the top of your head, and you went straight to sleep. Matt noticed Erin and Mello asleep together in Mello's bed, and couldn't help but chuckle a bit. He picked you up and laid you in his bed. After taking his cotton shirt off (he only sleeps in pj pants) Matt climbed in bed next to you. You spent that night in bed with him just as you had that night about a week ago.

The next morning was harder than you could have ever imagined. Most of the goodbyes weren't too hard on you, but when it came time to say goodbye to Mello and Erin, you lost it completely.

"Mello, I'm gonna miss you a hell of a lot, you know that right? I'm not gonna have anyone to get all pissed off at people and shit for no reason to keep me entertained anymore. And nobody else is as good at scheming, against people like Near, as you are. I'm really gonna miss you, and yes, even the getting hit in the head with flying chocolate." You said trying not to cry, and gave Mello a huge, bone-crushing hug.

"I'm obviously not a very emotional person, so all I gotta say is this, I'm going to miss u a hell of a lot too, you crack-whore, and you know how much that means coming from me." He returned the hug and you laughed through the tears that began to spill. Of course you knew how much that meant coming from Mello. He was right. He wasn't and emotional person, so that simple sentence was more than enough for you. Oh, and the crack-whore thing was a term of endearment between you two. Just the way you were. But now it was time to say goodbye to Erin.

Shoving her bag of poprcoks at Mello, Erin threw her arms around you. "OMG girl I love you so much and you have to text, call, and/or email me EVERYDAY. Got it? Like you are legit like a sister to me and it's gonna be insane living here without you. I can't even imagine it!" Hearing this coming from your 'sister' so to speak, was fucking hard for you and you hugged her back, just nodding to everything she said.

"Oh shit guys, I gotta go! I told Matt I'd meet him of the roof like now! I'll be back in a little bit with him," you called over your shoulder as you dashed up the stairs to go see Matt one last time. What you saw when you opened the door broke your heart into a million pieces.

Matt was laying down with Destiny on top of him. He was wearing his simple red polo shirt, unbuttoned all the way exposing his banging body, with a pair of dark jeans. It was the only thing he would wear besides his usual outfit because he knew it was your favorite thing to see him in. To you it was quite obvious that Destiny had just finished licking, or kissing, some part of his perfect torso (abs, nipples, or whatever you couldn't tell). What was worse was that the lollipop that Matt usually had in his mouth was in Destiny's left hand and a bouquet of red roses and pink lilies (your favorite) were lying on the ground next to the two. You gave a dry sob and the two of them looked over at you. Destiny seemed pleased with herself and just smirked. Matt, on the other hand, looked guilty, sad, and possibly heartbroken? You really didn't give a shit at this point.

"ASSHOLE!!!!!!!" you screamed and ran back down the way you came. _Was this really why he wanted to see me?_ You thought to yourself as you ran back to the Jennings' car. _Just to break my heart like that? _

_ LONGEST CHAPTER SO FAR!!!! Sry its been so long. I've had midterms all this week so I've been studying like crazy. But they ended 2day so I'm celebrating with posting my longest chapter so far. My BFFL Erin wanted a bigger part in this chapter so I added a lot as well. Hope you enjoyed it =] PLEASE review and tell me what you think about this so far. Likey or no??? Oh and I just want to clear a few things up for now. In this story, Mello is addicted to chocolate (obviously), Erin is addicted to poprcoks, gum is my addiction, and Matt is addicted to lollipops (which leads into the cancer stix he's addicted to later on. it shall all be explained in due time my friends). Ok so that should clear everything up. Any other questions feel free to ask 3 _


	7. An Asshole Revealed Sort Of

Chapter 6 ~An Asshole Revealed…Sort of~

"Becca wait! Let me explain, BECCA!!!!!" Matt screamed running behind you, but you didn't give any response. Instead, you just kept running towards the car. Right before you got to the car, you fell and scraped you knee open. Seeing this, Mello and Erin ran over to you.

"We thought you had been crying bout having to say goodbye to Matt, so we were gonna just let you go," Erin explained, "but now that I think about it, you weren't up there long enough. We thought you'd be up there for a really fucking long time. What did the little mother fucker do?"

Somehow through the tears you managed to choke out, "I walked in on Matt and Destiny doing _something_. I guess I shouldn't blame him, I kind of always figured. I mean why would he want me if he could have any other girl here? Now I know. It's because I'm leaving and then he can have his fun. That's just fucking great."

At hearing this, Mello punched the ground and Erin just hugged you. All three of you picked your heads up as you heard Matt calling. Mello hugged you as well _**~AWWW GROUP HUG~**_ and then he stood up in front of you and Erin, facing the house. "Get in the car and go, unless you want to talk to the little fucker that is." You, obviously not wanting to see or hear him, got straight into the Jennings' car and the car pulled out of the drive. The last thing you saw was Matt running up to Mello and saying something that caused Mello to punch him across the face. Then the car turned the corner and you saw no more.

Erin's POV

Much earlier than Mello and I expected, Becca ran out of the house crying hysterically. We just let her go, until she fell and scraped her knee up on the pavement. That's when we ran over to her. "We thought you had been crying bout having to say goodbye to Matt, so we were gonna just let you go," I explained, "but now that I think about it, you weren't up there long enough. We thought we'd be up there for a really fucking long time. What did the little mother fucker do?"

Somehow, even though she was crying so hard, Becca managed to say, "I walked in on Matt and Destiny doing _something_. I guess I shouldn't blame him, I kind of always figured. I mean why would he want me if he could have any other girl here? Now I know. It's because I'm leaving and then he can have his fun. That's just fucking great." At hearing this, my heart broke for my best friend. The guy she loved, and her best friend, had the nerve to do that to her? He really was more of an asshole than any of us knew. I just threw my arms around her as Mello punched the ground. I even noticed a little bit of blood trickle down his knuckles. Then he joined in our hug. _Weird,_ I thought _Mello's actually showing some kind of emotion_.

But before I could say anything about this, Mello stood up and stood in front of me and Becca. To me it seemed like he was trying to protect us from something coming from the house. He turned back to us and said, "Get in the car and go, unless you want to talk to the little fucker that is." Becca, who clearly did NOT want to see Matt again, ran to the car.

The car pulled away just as Matt ran up to Mello. "Mello let me through. I gotta go see her. I've gotta explain it all. She doesn't get it. It wasn't what it looked like."

"No Matt, you little mother fucker, it was exactly what it looked like, you and Destiny were making out," Mello said quite calmly and with that, punched Matt across the face. _God, now I remember why I love Mello so much_, I thought and smirked at Matt.

"Fuck Mello?!?! Why the FUCK would you do that asshole?" Matt bellowed. As soon as I heard this, I snapped at the little mother fucker.

"You think MELLO is the asshole dipshit," I screamed. "YOU'RE the one who made out with Destiny, and on the roof no less. Do you even understand why that is a bad thing Matt??? Here, let me explain dipshit. First, you make out with Becca on the roof and then act like you're in love with her. Next, you ask her to meet you on the roof again the day she was leaving, telling her you wan tot talk with her alone. Then when she gets on the roof, she finds you and Destiny doing _something_, as she put it. And apparently you were all dressed up," I added noticing that he wasn't wearing his normal clothes. To put it quite frankly, I was pissed off.

"Ok, you are making it out to be much worse than it seems. If you could just let me…" Matt began, but I cut him off.

"MUCH WORSE THAN IT SEEMS?!?!?!?! SHE…LOVES…YOU…YOU… LITTLE…CUNT!" I screamed and with each word, I punched Matt wherever I could reach. I could not believe what was coming out of his mouth, and apparently, Matt couldn't believe what I was saying either,

"She loves me?" he asked when I had finished beating him. "Well, everybody keeps saying I'm such a dipshit and a cunt without letting me explain. I know it's true but can I at least EXPLAIN what happened? Seeing as Becca came in at the wrong time and didn't see what happened, can I defend myself now? Maybe you'll believe me if you just hear me out."

For some reason that I didn't quite understand, Mello showed some type of self control and said, "Ok fine Matt, we'll listen to what you have to say. Let's go up to our room." I could tell he was still pissed though. His hand was clenched into a fist and was twitching, and I knew it was taking all of his self control not to kill Matt. We went up to the boys' room and shut the door.

"Alright, you've got five minutes to persuade me Matt," I whispered with venom in my voice.

MELLOxmelloXMELLOxmelloXMELLOxmelloXMELLOxmelloXMELLOxmelloX

YOUR POV

It had been six months since that last day at Whammy's. For some reason, the Jennings wouldn't allow you any contact with anybody from Whammy's. That really fucking sucked, to put it simply. They had also been oh so kind and enrolled you in an all girls' boarding school, which you hated with the intensity of about a million suns. All of the girls there hated you, and treated you like Destiny had. Well you supposed it didn't help that you had gone into a sort of depression and detached yourself from everybody there. Your only saving grace was when there were events with the Brothering School. Your only friend in the place went to that school, and his name was John. He was the only one in either school who understood you, listened to you, and actually liked you. Oddly enough, he was like Mr. Popular on campus. You know, the star football and basketball player and all? But when he was hanging out with you he was just John. So your life was pretty much the opposite of what it had been at Whammy's.

MELLOxmelloXMELLOxmelloXMELLOxmelloXMELLOxmelloXMELLOxmelloX

ERIN'S POV

Well life has pretty much gone back to normal for everyone, except for me, Mello, and Matt…and Near. Poor kid, we took everything out on him by pulling all sorts of pranks. By this point, Matt was so depressed about everything that he had stopped with the lollipop addiction…and had started smoking cancer stix. I kept telling him that Becca would be pissed if she found out, but that didn't stop him.

Speaking of Becca, we all wondered what had happened to her. Unfortunately, Roger had explained to us that the assholes who had adopted her didn't permit her any communication with the people at Whammy's. Not even roger was allowed to talk to her. This had us all fucking pissed off, especially Matt because he wanted to explain everything to Becca.

Speaking of Matt, he had somehow convinced Mello and I that he was innocent in the entire situation, but that's a story for another chapter.

_HAHAHAHA sry its such a short chapter. But I needed to add about Erin beating the shit outta Matt, she was DYING to. Lol Neway, I hope u liked nd pleez review. More to come ASAP for all my friends who read lol. _


End file.
